nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koveras Alvane
Hi, welcome to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Koveras Alvane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:34, 10 June 2009 Takeover Would you like to? I don't mind seeing how I really haven't been working on this wiki. Or would you like to be a Bureaucrat? -- GalaxyTM 12:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you've already given me the admin rights, so I'm cool with just that. ^^ Actually, I only like to have them for maintenance, like renaming categories and killing spam (should it appear here). And I don't really know what's the difference between Bureaucrat and Sysop. -__- --Koveras Alvane 12:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think I'm really fit to be primary admin. I'm still learning how to use wikia... Anyways, as a Bureaucrat you can give admin powers to others, or make anyone into a Bureaucrat if you trust a certain user enough. It's a step up from admin. You can't strip other Bureaucrats, but you can revoke admin power. Sysop is basically admin power from what I can tell. I'll be more than happy to turn you into a Bureaucrat since you have deep interest in this wiki. -- GalaxyTM 14:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah well, if you want it so, it's fine with me, though I don't promise I'll actually use those admin-making rights. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 14:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, "GlancingReverse" has both rollback and sysop rights, if they are a sysop they automatically have rollback abilities, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 22:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not using the Monaco skin, anyway, so I don't mind. %) The idea sounds good, I'll see to it. About Glan, he is mostly a content contributor with little interest in administration but I've given him the sysop and rollback groups as a distinction in recognition of his contributions. ^^ :EDIT: Cool, you use the semantics addon, too. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 15:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't really think about the monobook skin since Monaco is default for unregistered users. The semantics addon sure helps categorize anime better.--Sxerks 21:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you can also add the link to the Monobook skin like this. I would imagine many long-time Wikipedia editors (like myself) would have it enabled instead... And the semantics are helluva useful, . ^^ :::PS: Btw, does the Animanga Hub link on this wiki show up for you? It doesn't for me... Can it be that Monaco only allows up to five links in the toolbar? --Koveras Alvane 04:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It shows up in Monaco and the monobook for me, I've noticed that sometimes it takes hours or even a day for changes to the sidebar to show up.--Sxerks 15:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, good. It still doesn't show up for me but if you say it's only a technical issue, it's a relief. :) --Koveras Alvane 17:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello~ Thank you so much for the welcome. And no problem with the edit. I'm very glad to give information to others and to the site as well. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gyulkara03 (talk • ) :You are welcome. ^^ Hmm, about Einhart/Vivio abbreviation... how about "ViviEin"? ^^ --Koveras Alvane 13:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nyahaha, Sorry for the EXTREMELY late reply. Hmm "ViviEin" I was thinking of "EinVio" XD! But I guess both ways work like NanoFate and FeiNoha. XDDD! -- Gyulkara03 19:00, January 19, 2010 (GMT+8) :Actually, I also heard "NanoFei" is "FeiNano". ;) And about "ViviEin", I usually tend to put the more extraverted character first and the more introverted one second in the pairing descriptions. ^^ That's why I prefer NanoFate and ViviEin. ^^ The pairing I really have trouble coming up with a name for is Subaru/Teana... --Koveras Alvane 13:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Nyahaha, I guess your're right. XD! Well, NanoFate it is. cause Nanoha is such a rabbit. ahahah! I guess ViviEin it is. >D Subaru/Teana... SuAna? nyahahaha! XD I'm not so sure about that. XD --gyulkara03 09:43, January 27, 2010 (GMT+8) : SuAna sounds awesome. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 09:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup! And then TeAru if Teana's the agressive one. >D Gyulkara03 14:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Teana is not the aggressive one, she only looks like that because of her tsundere attitude. In their relationship, it's definitely Subaru who is the driving force. =) --Koveras Alvane 15:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Ah I said, only 'if' xD! But yes, it definitely IS Subaru who is the seme. >D Gyulkara03 12:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Quoted for truth. :3 --Koveras Alvane 12:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) To-do list OK, getting tired now, gonna leave splitting off individual spells articles from following pages for tomorrow: * Reinforce * Caro Ru Lushe * Yuuno Scrya * Signum * Fate Testarossa * Precia Testarossa * Vita * Hayate Yagami * Zafira (only one spell, but still) Cheers, me. --Koveras Alvane 21:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Atem des Eis/Atem des Eises Greetings! First of all this is a very nice Wiki. I just wanted to say that "Atem des Eis" is spelled wrong. As in the booklet of the StrikerS DVD it is: 氷結の息吹(アーテム・デス・アイセス)(Atem des Eises) Normaly I would not bother you because of this, but my knowladge in editing Wikipedia pages is very limited, so I'm not able to change the spelling in the headline of the spell page or the spell template on Hayate's page. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Best regards Kyral :Hi, thanks for spotting that, I've renamed the article. :) --Koveras Alvane 20:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Heya So, remember me? Hopefully, you do. Sorry about not editing that much lately, aside from trying to get use to The Battle of Aces without having any knowledge whatsoever of the language, I don't really have an excuse... -_-. Anyways, was hoping to get back into this, so is there anything in particular you want me to do? -GlancingReverse :Hey Glan, yeah, sure there's work to do. ^^ If you are familiar with the Battle of Aces, you could go over the article I've written on it and check for inconsistencies/misinterpretations. Primarily, I am not sure whether I got the combat controls right. Also, you wanted to upload some images the last time I saw you, and the task is still open. ^^ Otherwise, just check the recent edits on the wiki and contribute where you can, as usual. ;) --Koveras Alvane 06:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RPG Given the references you made to "epic levels" in the RPG stuff you have so far, I thought I should plug my own work on statting the cast as D&D characters.http://brilliantgameologists.com/boards/index.php?topic=5400 :p (some of the links might also be useful) And since I don't want to start another topic, what's the policy on pointing out the things characters and abilities are based on? The TVTropes page is a start (search for the first appearance of "amusingly" and read down from there). Prime32 13:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, I'll check out your charsheets once I get back to my RPG. ^^ As for homages, references, and expies: mentioning them in the corresponding articles is fine by me (you may have noticed such notes in e.g. Signum, Divine Buster, Belka, etc.). Ideally, you should be able to work those references into the descriptions of respective characters/abilities (use if you can) but a Trivia section at the end of the article (but before See also, References, and/or External links) works just as well. --Koveras Alvane 13:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Your RPG is pretty cool. Any plans on making an RP site or something for it? Belkan Pharoah 22:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's still kinda incomplete (there are really no numbers behind it at all atm), but yeah, I'm planning on making a few test runs with it before long. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 05:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Spell ranks While there are mage ranks, I noticed that there isn't any place in the infoboxes to put the ranks of spells. Some of the required info can be found in the videos here. Also need to add the Sealing Shoot spell from StrikerS Sound Stage 01, and Rein's Frierern Fesseln (possibly others). Come to think of it, the Unison Devices don't appear to have boxes for mage stats or lists of spells. Prime32 00:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I can add the spell rank parameter to the spell infobawx. Since it's your initiative, would you take care of adding it to the respective pages? It's not like I'm lazy or something, I just want more active editors on this wiki. ^^ As for the new spell pages, go ahead and start them. PS: I think it should be "Frieren Fesseln", because that's the correct German spelling (German speaker here)... --Koveras Alvane 07:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : PPS: Oh, while you are adding the spell ranks, don't forget to add those videos as references. Do you know how Cite.php plugin works? --Koveras Alvane 07:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Added a few. Checking a Japanese wiki (via Google Translate), spells also seem to have ratings for Power, Range, and Casting Speed. Would you mind adding places for those too? Prime32 11:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fields done, go ahead and fill them in. :) About the spell ranks, I'd appreciate if you also added the semantic Property:Magic rank when you add them to the infobox. It's quite simple, you just have to add "magic rank::" and "" tags around the actual rank designation (I've done it for the pages you edited already, see them for reference). Also, we don't use the raw tag around here, but the template , because it makes references a bit better manageable. --Koveras Alvane 11:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Spotted reflist half-way through. I'll have to leave the root domain in the references there for now, since I can't see the URL while browsing through the site with Google Translate. Prime32 12:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I often work with the Japanese wiki + Google Translate combo, too, and I have both the original and the translated pages open in tabs, so I can always check the original page/URL, as well. Just a tip, though. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 12:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wanted pages Is there any place to put a to-do list of pages that need to be written? Like one for golem creation magic. --Prime32 21:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been abusing the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki talk:Community Portal for this purpose. Just make a new section and dump the list of all the wanted articles there... --Koveras Alvane 22:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Gadget Drones Hi, it's been a while. I found a few pictures of Gadget Drones type I and III. Well I was just wondering... I thought it would be quite good idea to create a gallery featuring all Drone types and to put it in their page. What do you think? See you :). Momoka-chan2 19:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :That works, too. Do you have a picture for Type II (flying wing) Gadgets? --Koveras Alvane 20:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm still searching for one. Momoka-chan2 20:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, tell me if you need any help setting up that gallery when you find it. :) --Koveras Alvane 21:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Enigme Wiki Hey editor Koveras, I'm working on a wiki http://enigme.wikia.com dedicated to the manga http://www.mangafox.com/manga/enigme/ by sasaki kenji. I can fill up the pages, but sadly i suck at uploading pictures. Would you do me the honor? :What exactly do you want me to do? Most of the pictures on this wiki were not uploaded by me, either. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 19:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) admin style Hi, I am going to write something on magics and spells, but I got a question. I don't know if there is official english dubs for Nanoha/A's/StrikerS. Since I cite/base on information from NanohaWiki & other japanese products sometimes there would be differences in terminologies, esp. magic/system/spell classifications, and also "official (japanese) alphabetical names" of some kanji- or german-based names. Therefore I would like to know what is the management style of the main group of admin here, would it be alright if I move some of the articles to other titles (with the old one redirecting). And I'm raising your attention to these: *For these three, there are official names from cards accompanying the japanese DVDs. Are the current article titles official dubbed names? **Klarwind <- Klarer Wind **Buch der Nachthimmel <- Tome of the Night Sky **Buch der blauer Himmel <- Book of the Azure Sky *"Ancient Belka" vs "Modern Belka" for part of Vivio's magic system **(In Vivid, it never mentions ancient nor modern for Vivio, but explicitly for Einhart, Rio and others.) *"Meister" vs "Creator" (of devices) You could also write on my user talk page. =] K.Hayes 15:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong: you are saying that the article titles used on this wiki do not correspond to the official English terms used in Japan? Regarding that, there is no universal policy yet, but in general, we tend to abide by them. Thank you for spotting the Klarer Wind error, I checked on the Japanese wiki, it should be "Klarwind". As for the English vs. German naming, the general tendency is to name the article in German if the subject is mostly referred in German in the anime (e.g. most spells and Devices), and in English, if the subject is mainly referred in English or Japanese; the rationale being that the term most commonly searched after should be the title. IIRC both the Tome of the Night Sky and the Book of the Azure Sky are referred to in Japanese, so their titles should stay that way. Feel free to add their German names to their infoboxes and descriptions, however. :As for Vivio's magic system, Sacred Heart identifies Vivio as a practitioner of "the rite of Belka, the mixed Mid hybrid" in chapter 1. There is only one magic system described in canon that fits that profile, and that is Modern Belka. :"Meister" is German for "master" and since we already have an field in the Device infobox called "master", adding "Meister" would only lead to confusion. Also, a "Device Meister" is a specialist who creates and maintenances Devices, but not all Device makers have this qualification (e.g. Teana made the Anchor Gun, and I'm pretty sure Lutecia is not a certified Device Meister, either). --Koveras Alvane 15:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering. It is okay with those names. ::For Vivio I do not intend to change that. Just would like to point out some people's viewpoint is that: :::She has the blood of, and used Ancient Belka in StrikerS. :::Up to ViVid ch.19 it never states Ancient nor Modern, just "Belka Midchilda Hybrid" (ch.17) :::For Rio & some new characters, "Modern Belka" is stated. :::But for Einhart, "real Ancient Belka" is stated as well, so... In case I got more info to persuade you, I would let you know. ::For "meister", I see you understand what I mean. I didnt mean to change or add the term, and I know there would be confusion. I raise the question just because I seldom see the word in the existing articles. =] ::For your info, the term "Meister" does mean "device-makers" in the Nanoha series. This is explained in the description of StrikerS episode 13. And Brunzel does call Lutecia as Meister in ViVid ch.12. K.Hayes 16:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::About Vivio, I see your point, but as I said earlier, the only Belka Midchilda hybrid to date has been Modern Belka and unless Tsuzuki explicitly defines it as a standalone magic system, I would stick with the closest approximation. :::If that's the case with Meister, you should probably start an article on them, with references to that episode. That will get the ball rolling. --Koveras Alvane 18:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will try to do that when I have time. haha K.Hayes 10:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::In ViVid chapter 17 Tsuzuki has officially stated the different magic systems: "Belka and Mid Childa Hybrid", "Modern Belka", and "Mid Childa and Belka Hybrid". According to the Chinese Nanoha wiki, Modern Belka implies using Mid-Childa magic to emulate Belkian styles. For Vivio's case, Sacred Heart is defined that Belka is the core of its Belka-Mid Childa hybrid system. The Chinese Nanoha wiki puts Vivio in the Ancient Belka category, but also mentioned that her Mid styled parents and Vivio's surrounding have a major impact on her style of magic. In addition, ALTER's Saint Kaiser Vivio figure listed her as Ancient Belka on the figure's base. 23:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's ok. Perhaps when I update magics, those used in Strikers (als Sankt Kaiser) I will make them ancient belka; while those in ViVid I make them modern belka (or just belka). K.Hayes 10:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That makes sense, but I haven't been following ViVid lately, so I'll pass for now. --Koveras Alvane 12:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Romanizations Hello, sorry I found a problem about romanization. It seems you are mixing up テイ tei and ティ ti? Just like ティアナ・ランスター(Ti''ana Ransutā) & ジェイル・スカリエッティ''' (Jeiru Sukariet'''''ti), they are correct. But for コロナ・'ティ'ミル (Korona ''Teimiru) & アス'ティ'オン (Asuteion), they are wrongly romanized. "Full-sized kana combined with smaller versions of the vowel kana ぁ/ァ, ぃ/ィ, ぅ/ゥ, ぇ/ェ and ぉ/ォ, mostly used to write loanwords, can be romanized in the "obvious way", reflecting the sound that they are meant to represent. For example, ディ, consisting of katakana ''de and small i'', would typically be romanized as ''di. Sometimes this may create potential conflicts; for example if トゥ (katakana to and small u'', used to represent sounds as in the English word "too") is romanised as ''tu... K.Hayes 10:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't romanize stuff myself, I just use the Romaji.org converter. And yes, it seems to not recognize the difference between big イ and small ィ. Thank you for correcting me. --Koveras Alvane 12:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) structure I have started two articles Canon sources and List of unnamed spells, which you may like to pick a better article name and structure them. I have a lot to add to the latter article. --K.Hayes 16:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I hate lists. I think I will just rename the article to "Unnamed spells" and leave it at that. As for Canon sources, I think they should be split into the corresponding Media articles as separate section titled "Supplemental material". The existing sections covering some of them (e.g. StrikerS Chronicle and Force NEXT) should be incorporated into these "Supplemental material" sections as subsections or list items, depending on the size. --Koveras Alvane 16:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 11:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we need this... --Koveras Alvane 11:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) little wikia problem Hi Koveras, do you know how to unhide the " Ā ā Ē ē Ī ī Ō ō Ū ū Ȳ ȳ Ǣ ǣ " from MediaWiki:Edittools on a brand new wikia? K.Hayes 04:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm. Last time I started a wiki here, it already came with a default content of MediaWiki:Edittools. To add it to your edit tools, just take the block from the commented-out section of that page and paste it to the above section after "Symbols" header. --Koveras Alvane 10:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering since you are an administrator can you take down the Levi The Slasher image and the Stern The Destroyer image I put up I thought that they would look great but, the were to big and they did not look right with the page. Thanks for your time AlexTopCoordinator 02:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. You don't have to be an admin to resize and add images to articles. :) If you add images to the infoboxes, they are automatically resized to 200px width. Otherwise, you can use the format to add thumbnails to articles. However, about the Levi and Stern images you uploaded, I am not sure. Are they really more illustrative than the ones already found in the articles? --Koveras Alvane 08:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC)